


My True Love Gave to Me

by Taverl



Series: One Cream, Two Sugars [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Deaf Character, Family, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Romance, Space Wrapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taverl/pseuds/Taverl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gives Bones a very special gift.</p>
<p>Fluffier than the whipped cream on a mug of peppermint hot chocolate. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My True Love Gave to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set six months after [Nineteen Days: A Tale of Coffee, Love and Baseball (not necessarily in that order](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1054366/chapters/2110974).
> 
> The series is set in present-day San Francisco where our heroes met when Leonard was working at coffeehouse before starting med school. Jim's an engineering student who has been deaf since birth. While it isn't necessary to read that to understand this story, it might be helpful to read the one that directly precedes this one: [Come and Adore Him](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1111248).
> 
> HUGE thanks to [Heavenly Bodies](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Bodies) for sharp-eyed beta. All remaining errors are mine.
> 
> Unlike the previous works in this series, this fic is from Jim's POV and I have never written from the perspective of a deaf person before. I am not deaf or hearing impaired, nor know anybody who is, so if I have been disrespectful in any way, I sincerely apologize. Please let me know and I will correct my mistake.

Jim's first thought upon waking is that he's forgotten to turn off his alarm.  
  
His second is that his alarm has forgotten to take his Claritin.  
  
Despite being woken up far too early, he can't help but smile as he feels the bed vibrate again. As he turns onto his right side, he's not worried about jostling the bed too much since it's obvious his alarm is out cold.  
  
Sure enough, when he finishes rolling over, he sees Bones is on his back, mouth wide open. Jim props himself up on one elbow so he can admire the sight of his sleeping boyfriend, his face and body painted in shades of blue, gold and red from the lights on the Christmas tree. The covers are pulled across Bones's chest, highlighting his broad shoulders. His left arm is draped across his stomach, right arm thrown wide and hanging over the edge of the mattress, which begins to gently shudder again as Bones's chest rises.  
  
As far as Jim can tell, Bones doesn't snore much, but his mild evergreen allergy has been exacerbated by sleeping near a giant fir tree for the last three nights since they'd been relegated to the sofa bed in the living room. Earlier suggestions that they buy an artificial tree were met with looks of pure horror by both Bones and his mother.  
  
Apparently, in the McCoy family, fake Christmas trees are Just. Not. Done.  
  
Jim has to admit that he'd enjoyed going with Bones and Ella to a one of the Delancy Street lots around San Francisco to pick out just the right tree. Over lunch afterward, Jim regaled them both with tales of his mother taking him and Sam out to "hunt the wild Christmas tree" when they were kids – tromping over freezing paths between the snow-covered trees in search of just the right one, Winona urging them on with promises of endless cups of hot chocolate slathered in whipped cream.  
  
This led to promises from Ella that next year they'd go to one of the tree farms outside the city. The assumption that Jim would still be a part of the McCoy family celebration next year had him grinning from ear to ear and clutching at Bones's hand. Ella had just smiled fondly and explained in her rapidly-improving Sign,  
  
[[It will be a new family tradition.]]  
  
Family.  
  
For most of Jim's life, that word has had a somewhat narrow definition. His mother, brother and grandparents are his family. There are a few aunts, uncles and cousins, but they are far away and rarely seen, so they don't really count. As Bones would say: they're "relations."  
  
Chris increased their numbers by only one, since he's an only child and both his parents had already passed away before he married Winona.  
  
But this year has seen Jim's family increase exponentially. Sam's marriage has not only finally given Jim the sister he's always wanted, but another pair of honorary parents and siblings in the form of Aurelan's parents, brother and sister-in-law. Best of all, last night Aurelan's nephew had proclaimed Jim to be his favorite uncle, which led Sam to scowl in only partially-feigned disappointment. Young Deavon tried to salvage the situation by telling Sam he was his second-favorite uncle. But Deavon's mother, Tonia, only has one sister, making Jim and Sam the boy's only uncles.  
  
Needless to say, Sam was not appeased.  
  
Smiling at the memory, Jim glances at the tree. Even without his glasses, Jim can make out the truly impressive pile of gifts arranged under and around it. He knows a large percentage of them are for Deavon, despite his parents' pleas not to spoil the boy. But being the only child in the family – and a sweet one at that – all the adults couldn't help but want to get him something special.  
  
Since the three-year-old loves to read, Jim is pretty certain most of his gifts will be of the printed variety. He'd even chosen a pair of age-appropriate sign language books as his present after Tonia had asked for some recommendations. Apparently, Deavon is eager to learn Sign so he can talk with his Uncle Jim properly. To say Jim was touched would have been an understatement.  
  
While their families had made it clear they didn't expect presents from Jim and Leonard since they were both starving students, the men had still gotten a little something for everyone, including each other. In fact, they'd gotten each other two gifts: the "family appropriate" ones under the tree, and the more intimate ones they'd exchanged last week.  
  
The airline captain's hat Bones had gotten him not only fit perfectly, but made Jim look damned good, if he did say so himself. But not nearly as good as Bones looked wearing nothing but Jim's gift: a white lab coat with "Leonard McCoy, M.D." embroidered over the left breast. Jim feels his smile widen into a leer as he looks back at Bones, remembering their weekend playing "The Captain and The Doctor."  
  
Recalling the weekend spent enjoying their presents keeps him from worrying too much about the third present he plans to give Bones. Just thinking about it is enough to make his stomach clench, but he reassures himself that Bones would never judge him, which is all the more reason Jim wants to give him something special.  
  
Watching his chest rise, Jim feels the mattress vibrate again and has to wonder just how loud Bones's snoring must be to shake the bed this much. Jim places his hand on his boyfriend's chest to try and feel the noises he's making, but as if Bones can sense Jim even when deeply asleep, he turns onto his side, facing Jim. With his next inhale, the bed remains still and Jim figures the change in position has stopped the snoring for now.  
  
Jim scoots down and pulls the covers up over both of them before resting his head on his pillow only a few inches from Bones's. They're not the kind to cuddle too closely when they sleep, both men finding it too hot and uncomfortable, but sometimes they will hold hands, so Jim takes the other man's hand and smiles as he feels Bones squeeze his fingers.  
  
It's getting harder for Jim to keep his eyes open, so he keeps staring at Bones until finally succumbing to sleep, worries about his gift momentarily forgotten as he focuses on the warm weight of his boyfriend's hand in his.  
  
\----  
  
It's not even ten PM and Jim is exhausted.  
  
Christmas day had started not long after sunrise. Ella, too excited to sleep at the prospect of a full house on Christmas for the first time in years, had snuck into the kitchen to get breakfast started. Despite her best attempts at keeping quiet, the sounds had still woken Leonard, who soon joined her to help. Not much later, the aroma of fresh brewed coffee roused Jim from slumber. Since he now associated that particular scent with Bones, he woke up with a smile on his face.  
  
The open plan of the house meant he could see the kitchen from his spot in the living room. Putting on his glasses, he laid back down to surreptitiously watch mother and son as they worked together seamlessly. He could see them speak occasionally, heads together as if trying to keep quiet, even though Jim couldn't hear them. Despite not knowing what they were saying, Jim could tell Ella was in charge, pointing to things she needed as Leonard followed her instructions.  
  
It was only a few minutes before Ella turned her head and noticed Jim watching. Her hands were busy kneading something (Jim hoped she was making her amazing challah), but she lifted one dough-covered hand to her face, making a V with her first two fingers and gesturing towards Jim, letting him know he'd been seen.  
  
Jim couldn't read her lips as she turned her head to talk to Leonard, but soon Bones was walking over to the bed, holding a steaming mug in his right hand while his left was hidden behind his back. When he got over to the bed, Bones reached his left arm up over Jim's head to reveal a sprig of plastic mistletoe. Laughing, Jim sat up and kissed Bones's smiling mouth before making a grab for the mug, careful not to spill any of the scalding liquid. Bones dropped the mistletoe on the end table to free up his hands.  
  
[[You only love me for my coffee.]]  
  
After taking a sip, Jim sighed happily. Bones had made his favorite: dark roast with a hint of cardamom, cream and sugar. Smiling up at his boyfriend, Jim set the cup aside.  
  
[[Well...]]  
  
He signed, shrugging.  
  
[[Not only.]]  
  
Bones shook his head and smiled, leaning down for another kiss before pulling the covers away. He nodded towards the kitchen and Jim got the message: there was work to be done. With one last stretch, Jim got up and was about to start making the bed when a hand on his arm stopped him. Bones held his hand in front of his chest, palm up, moving it up toward his chin.  
  
[[Merry Christmas, Jim.]]  
  
Giving Bones another kiss, Jim returned the greeting and then set to putting away the sofa bed.  
  
He'd just caught a whiff of cinnamon, which meant the cinnamon rolls Ella had started last night were going to be ready soon and Jim was determined to be the first in line to get one.  
  
\---  
  
Not long after, Winona and Chris emerged from Bones's bedroom downstairs with news that they'd just gotten a text from Deavon's parents; the little boy had had the entire family up before dawn. Despite the adults' assurances, he had been worried that Santa wouldn't be able to find him, since he and his parents weren't home this year. Apparently, the sight of the stockings filled with goodies had eased his fears, but once the contents had been gone through, he was eager to join the rest of the family.  
  
Winona sent a text back to tell them to come over and then debated contacting Sam and Aurelan, who were most likely still soundly asleep. Once Jim realized this, he picked up his phone and dialed Sam's number, holding the phone out to Winona so she could deal with her eldest son's sleepy wrath.  
  
Chris scowled at him and Ella even gave him a light smack on the arm – though her attempt at looking stern was undermined by the smile tugging at her mouth. Jim just shrugged.  
  
[[What are little brothers for?]]  
  
\---  
  
By the time everybody had arrived, the house was awash in delicious smells and every available surface was covered with food. Not only had Ella made cinnamon rolls, but Leonard had made biscuits and sausage gravy, and Jim made ebelskivers which he served with Winona's homemade elderberry jam. Aurelan's family arrived with a variety of foods from their favorite shops back in Portland as their contribution. When the newlyweds finally appeared, they came laden with a truly impressive amount of wines and spirits.  
  
As soon as they were through the door, Sam put down the box he had been carrying and announced to everyone that Jim was not allowed a single drop, making sure to slowly sign each word to ensure sure Jim got the message.  
  
Jim just stuck his tongue out like the mature soon-to-be-23-year-old he was, until Chris stepped over and flicked him on the ear with one hand while waving Sam over with the other. Despite his age, Sam looked like a petulant teenager, and Jim would have found that funny if he wasn't sure he was wearing the same expression. After a brief conversation, the brothers agreed to tone it down, if only for Deavon's sake, since they didn't want to set a bad example.  
  
The family all knew there was no animosity behind their teasing, but the Kirk brothers hadn't realized that the little boy might not understand that. Hugs were exchanged among the three and they soon returned to the rest of the group to start the day sharing a massive breakfast and watching the first of many viewings of _A Christmas Story_.  
  
\---  
  
Once breakfast was eaten and the leftovers put away, the adults settled in with coffee – some with a little something special added – to open gifts. Deavon played Santa, making sure everybody had something before the unwrapping began. The boy seemed to enjoy handing out presents even more than opening them.  
  
Several hours later, there were bags and boxes full of used paper to be taken down to the recycling bin and everyone was admiring their new gifts. Jim couldn't help but keep looking at the smartwatch Winona and Chris had given him, and he still chuckled when he caught sight of himself wearing the "Aerospace Engineers: Boldly going where no-one has gone before" t-shirt from Bones.  
  
Even though everybody was still full from breakfast, dinner preparations started as soon as the last of the torn paper and broken ribbon was cleaned up. Deavon was downstairs taking a nap, and Jim thought it was an excellent idea, but before he could find Bones to try and talk him into it, Ella gently pulled him into the kitchen and put a potato peeler in his hand.  
  
Jim didn't need to be told twice.  
  
\---  
  
Dinner was just as amazing as breakfast, with too much scrumptious food and wine, and much joyful conversation. Sitting at the head of the table, Ella beamed at everyone, her cheeks faintly pink from the heat and the wine. Jim noticed Bones looking over at his mother occasionally and could see how happy her happiness made him. Winona must have caught Jim staring, because when he looked at her, she had a wide grin on her face and briefly put her hand on her heart, letting him know how pleased she was for him. While he appreciated the sentiment, it made him blush to the roots of his hair, which led to Bones wondering if Jim had a fever, which led to Sam laughing hysterically, which led to Winona asking Leonard if he and Jim had discussed marriage yet.  
  
Bones looked like a deer in headlights – and Jim had actually _seen_ deer in headlights a time or two. Under different circumstances, Jim might have been a little hurt by his boyfriend's shock, but since Jim was experiencing the exact same emotion, he just buried his face in his hands and prayed for the night to be over.  
  
Not wanting to embarrass the two men further, the conversation moved on to other topics, but it felt like a very long time before Jim's blush faded.  
  
He blamed the wine.  
  
\---  
  
The mess from dinner has been cleaned up and Sam, Aurelan, and her family poured into taxis to take them back to their temporary homes where they can sleep off the day before coming back for one last big breakfast in the morning. Winona and Chris are staying through the New Year, but everybody else is heading home tomorrow, and like all of them, Jim feels a little sad that their family holiday is soon coming to an end.  
  
After one more round of goodnight hugs and kisses, Jim's parents head downstairs and Leonard's mother upstairs to leave the two men to set up the sofa bed. While it is actually quite comfortable, sleeping in the living room instead of in the privacy of Bones's room or, better yet, Jim's apartment, is something Jim will most definitely not miss.  
  
Bed made, Bones takes the bathroom first as Jim stares at the tree, his eyelids drooping as he tries not to fall asleep where he stands. Bones's hand on his arm startles him out of his semi-doze and he takes his turn to change and brush his teeth. As he stands at the sink, he's surprised when he feels his left wrist buzz; he's already forgotten he's wearing his smartwatch. It's a text from Sam saying they just got back to Jim's apartment.  
  
It takes a little doing since he isn't familiar with the interface, but eventually he's able to send a brief text back before taking off the watch, placing it in a drawer to keep it from accidentally getting splashed. As he sets it down, the display on the face changes from the text app to the time and Jim is reminded that there are less than two hours of Christmas left and he has yet to give Bones his last present.  
  
His earlier nerves make a reappearance, but not as strongly as before, and he walks back into the living room, determined not to let his fear stop him. Bones is just walking back to the sofa bed, two glasses of water in his hands. Setting one down on each end table on either end of the couch, he explains that they'd both had a fair bit to drink and would probably wake up thirsty.  
  
Jim thanks Bones for his thoughtfulness, and steps up to him, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Bones smiles and returns the kiss, his hands resting lightly on Jim's hips. Before he can pull away, Jim wraps his arms around Bones's chest, resting his chin on his shoulder. Bones hugs him close, and Jim kisses him just below his ear, feeling the hum of contentment in response.  
  
He is safe. He is loved. And even with his eyes closed, Jim can still see the colors of the lights from the tree where he and his family had enjoyed what has probably been the best Christmas of his life. Suddenly, his nerves disappear and before he can talk himself out of it, Jim clears his throat and takes a breath.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Bones goes still in Jim's arms, except for his chest, which expands rapidly with his surprised gasp. His arms around Jim's waist tighten and Jim can feel the hammering of Bones's heart. For a moment, he's worried that he's been too loud and startled him, but Bones didn't flinch or try to move his head away when Jim spoke. Instead, he pulled him in closer and as Jim runs his hands over his boyfriend's back, he can feel him trembling slightly.  
  
Jim tries to pull away and find out what's wrong but Bones's grip doesn't let up. He is starting to get worried and figures there's only one way to get Bones's attention right now. Despite his nervousness, Jim takes another breath and tries to focus on the feel of the word in his throat. One he's said a thousand times in the privacy of his apartment, but never in front of another person.  
   
"Bones?"  
  
While the word succeeds in getting Bones's attention, it has the opposite of Jim's desired effect when Bones pulls him even tighter. Finally, he pushes against Bones's shoulders, and after a few more seconds, Jim can feel Bones take a shuddering breath and slowly loosen his hold. His eyes are watery and Jim suddenly realizes that he's been hiding so Jim can't see he is on the verge of tears. Sam likes to joke that Jim cries at commercials – which he does – so he isn't surprised to feel himself start tearing up, too.  
  
Bones gently takes Jim's face in his hands, thumbs running lightly over his cheeks. This close, it's easy for Jim to read his lips.  
  
"Thank you, Jim."  
  
Bones understands. Of course he does. He knows Jim has issues and hang-ups about speaking because of his childhood experiences, and that even saying those oft-repeated three little words is a challenge for him. In the six months they've been together, Bones has never even hinted that Jim should try to speak, and Jim knows in his very soul that Bones never would. Which was exactly why Jim wanted so much to actually say those words aloud to him.  
  
Jim lifts his hand to his chin.  
  
[[You're welcome.]]  
  
Just those three – well, four – words have been rather emotionally draining, and Jim is ready to return to his preferred method of communication.  
  
Bones kisses him softly and raises his hand in a sign they exchange often.  
  
[[I love you.]]  
  
Mirroring Bones's sign, Jim grabs his hand and tugs him towards the bed, pulling the covers up over both of them as they get comfortable. Lying face-to-face, Bones explains that he would like to thank Jim properly, but thinks that those thanks need to take place in a more comfortable and private location. Jim agrees, so they content themselves with exchanging lazy kisses, their legs tangled under the blankets, as they gradually fall asleep.  
  
As he holds Bones's hand tightly in his, Jim has one last thought before sleep claims him:  
  
Best. Christmas. Ever.  
  
END


End file.
